A Christmas Present From Benny
by RainbowFez
Summary: Ethan gets a special gift from Benny. Something he wanted for a long time, or should i say someone. this is rated M for sexual actions. This is a Ethan/Rory pairing.


I don't own MBAV. I don't own Rory, Benny or Ethan (Really wish I did though) or any other characters. Have fun reading.

Benny sat in his room whispering into his cell phone. "Get over here Rory I need to talk to you." Rory floated at his friend's window. "So what did you need to talk about magic man" Asked Rory after he was let in. "this is a little embarrassing" Benny said, rubbing the back of his head. "Did you fall in love with me" Rory asked sitting on the tall boy's lap. "No. no I didn't Rory" Benny ruled his eyes. "You will eventually. They all do, just look at Ethan. He's totally into all this" Rory put his hands on his hips. "Rory I'm straight, but this is about Ethan." "I'm not going to date him" Rory said flat out. "He is cute, really cute. But I want Erica." "I'm not asking you to date him. Just a favor" What kind of favor Rory asked moving back onto Benny's lap. Blushing the spell master continued. "Well Christmas is in a few days and I have nothing for E. I looked everywhere but he has everything in my price range." "So what does that have to do with me" Rory asked? "So I was sitting here trying to come up with something I can get him and I final thought of you." "Me" Rory asked, a little shocked. "Yea, maybe you could like spend a night with him." Benny was beat red. He really hated this. It felt wrong and dirty, but it is something Ethan wants. "Rory jumped off the spell master's lap, making him sigh in relief. "I'll do it He said." Just tell me a place and a time."

…Christmas Day…

The Morgan family and Benny sat opening their gifts. Benny had been opening gifts at his best friend's hose for years. It's tradition. "You got me zombie domination 3" Benny squealed like a girl. The entire family laughed. After gifts had been opened and the gingerbread house was eaten the morganas put on their coats. "Are we staying at Aunt Jen's house again" Ethan moaned? He hated his aunt. She always treated him like a child. "I think this year you can stay home. The three of us will stay over and your father can bring you back here" E's mother said. "Thanks so much mom. But nobody over she added looking at Benny. Don't worry, I'm spending Christmas with Grandma. Benny walked out with Ethan as his mother locked the door. "You didn't get me a gift" Ethan said a little sad, looking at his best friend. Don't worry I did. You'll get it later. He walked away without saying another word. After he herd the car drive off he punched the air in victory. "I knew that spell would work. They would have never let E stay home alone."

…Christmas night…

"By Dad" Ethan called behind him as the car left. Walking up to the door he saw a note. "Deer Ethan my charismas gift to you is inside. Enjoy ;) and merry Christmas. A little confused Ethan opened the door and saw the Christmas tree. Rory lay on his side under the tree. He was only wearing tight tinny red and green briefs. There was a Christmas bow on the top of his head and in the front of his underwear. Ethan just stood there mouth agape staring at the hot vampire nearly naked under his Tree. "Guess what I'm your gift" Rory smiled. "Wow" was all Ethan was able to say. "Well are you going to just stand there or are we going to fuck. Ethan dropped everything he was holding and walked to Rory. "Aren't you going to unwrap me" he asked moving his pelvis. "Ok" Ethan managed. Kneeling under the tree Ethan pulled off the only piece of clothing the blond vampire was wearing. One naked Rory came out from under the tree and stood in front of his kneeling friend. "You know what to do" The blond boy said. "Taking Rory on in his mouth Ethan began to suck. Rory pulled the brunet onto his dick and began to thrust. Ethan loved the feeling of his crush's dick in his mouth. Rory's moans only made Ethan hornier. Moving Ethan away, Rory ripped Ethan's clothes in half with his vampire strength. "Now it's time to fuck." Rory commanded.

Rory removed the lube and condom from under the tree and put them on. "You sure you want this" Rory asked moving his hand up and down on his meat. "You're my present so I think I should use you" was Ethan's reply. Ok then Rory said. With vampire speed he grabbed Ethan sat down on the couch and pushed him onto his dick. "Fuck" Ethan screamed. "Keep going" he said as his gift hesitated. Rory moved the human up and down on his dick. "Faster Ethan grunted out." The blond boy happily obeyed. Holing Ethan's shoulders down, the vampire slammed into him hitting his prostate. Ethan gasped. Again and again Rory thrust into the other boy's ass. Sweat pooled off the two boys "God Ethan you're so tight" Rory moaned out. "Give me all you got Ethan grunted." Rory began to blur as he fuck Ethan faster. "I'm going to cum" Rory moaned. He grabbed Ethan's dick and jacked him off. With one last grunt Rory came in Ethan's ass. The vampire continued to jack Ethan off until He came on Rory's face. "Oh god" Ethan moaned. "Remember to thank Benny" Rory said, getting up. "You're leaving" Ethan asked? For now. You helped me make a decision. I'm not going to date you. But I'm going to fuck you. A LOT. Rory was gone from the house leaving Ethan on the floor smiling. "Best Christmas ever"


End file.
